Date Helpers Time!
by MysteriousStanger
Summary: This story is a sequel to Love Letters. After Twilight revealed herself to Fluttershy as her secret admirer, Fluttershy agreed to have a date with her. But the Pegasus couldn't be more nervous. Fortunately, she has friends who will make sure that the date isn't a disaster.


**The Date**

Three days passed since Twilight revealed herself as Fluttershy's secret admirer. The Pegasus wasn't sure how she felt but promised her a date. That day was scheduled for it.

"A whole afternoon with Twilight. Normally I would be excited, but, since she confessed her feelings to me I don't know how to react… Angel Bunny, I'm so nervous. How do I look?" the bunny glanced at her, shrugged and hopped to his plate. "I think I'm fine… oh! I have to get going!" Fluttershy galloped as fast as she could to the meeting place, not noticing that Angel Bunny followed her. She was supposed to meet Twilight by the fountain. However, when she was going there, Pinkie Pie stopped her.

"Hi there, Fluttershy! Where are you going? Can I go with you?"

"Oh, Pinkie, I'm sorry, but you can't. I have a date with Twilight!" the shy Pegasus said before galloping again. Pinkie, however, followed her.

"A date, really? I didn't know you liked her that much!"

"I don't, I mean, I do… I mean, I don't know! I hope it gets cleared up today."

"Maybe I could help!"

"Thanks, Pinkie, But I have to do this alone." the party pony stopped following her friend and watched her leave. Fluttershy was right, she had to do it alone.

"But, it doesn't mean that I can't watch them to make sure everything goes fine! Oh, I better follow her keeping my distance before I lose her!" Pinkie Pie put her Groucho Marx comedy glasses and followed Fluttershy; hiding every time the shy Pegasus turned.

Angel was close to Pinkie Pie, too close. In one moment, Pinkie Pie moved abruptly and crashed with Angel Bunny. "Angel?" the party pony saw that Fluttershy stopped moving so she quickly took the rabbit and hid him with her just before the Pegasus turned once again. "What are you doing here? She almost sees us!" Pinkie Pie whispered. The bunny crossed his paws and have his back to her. "Do you want to make sure that she enjoys her date, right?" Angel was caught, but he shook his head. "There's nothing to be embarrassed of, that's nice! Come on, she's moving again. Let's follow her before we lose her!" Pinkie Pie trotted and hid whenever she needed to do so, with Angel Bunny following her.

Eventually, they made it to the fountain and they saw that Twilight was already there. Fluttershy and Twilight greeted in a weird way; the Unicorn didn't know if a hug would be appropriate or not and the Pegasus was just too shy to do something. They started to talk.

"I can't hear them from here, but I can't risk getting closer. Oh, they're moving!" the pink pony followed her friends to Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie Pie stayed outside and watched them. Luckily, they sat by the window. "If only I could hear them…"

"Pinkie?"

"Ah!" Pinkie Pie jumped in surprise and turned to find Spike behind her.

"Spike?!" She grabbed him and hid him in the same bush where she and Angel Bunny where. "What are you doing sneaking up on ponies?!"

"Sorry, but, aren't you kind of doing the same?" The party pony gasped.

"No! I'm observing my friends to make sure their date is a success. I want them to be happy."

"I want that too. Let's make this the best date of their lives!" They hugged to seal the deal and watched their friends having their date.

"If only we knew what they are saying…" Pinkie Pie worriedly said and Spike sighed.

Meanwhile, inside Sugarcube Corner

"And, then, I explained Cheerilee how to correctly solve the problem. Good thing she came to me the moment she got doubts instead teaching her students the wrong way to solve it." Twilight was leading the conversation and Fluttershy was glad for that. The Pegasus didn't really know what to say.

"But, isn't it dangerous that a teacher that has doubts is teaching the kids of Ponyville?"

"Don't worry, Fluttershy, she's not having doubts all the time. And, when she does, she comes to me as soon as she can."

"Oh, I see. She's surely glad that you moved in here." I know I am. Fluttershy didn't realize that she blushed a little.

"She is. She told me that a couple of times. Oh, there's our order!" Mr. Cake came with their order on a tray.

"There you go, girls! Enjoy!"

"Thank you, Mr. Cake."

"Don't mention it, Twilight. It's always a pleasure to receive Pinkie's friends here." that being said, the stallion returned to the kitchen.

"Everything here's is delicious, even more delicious than Canterlot's best bakery, don't you think, Fluttershy?"

"What? Oh, umm… yes, I agree. I wonder if I should eat more often here."

"You could." While they ate, the Unicorn stared at her date, being cautious to not get spotted. When they finished and paid, they walked towards an unknown destination, not knowing that they were being followed by two of their friends.

"They seem like they're having a good time. But, let's keep watching them, just in case."

"Are you sure, Pinkie? What if we're discovered?"

"Don't worry, Spike, They won't see us. I'm the master of disguises!" having said that, Pinkie put a Groucho Marx comedy glasses on Spike as well. She tried to give Angel Bunny a small ones but he refused. "Now, let's hurry before we lose them!" As Pinkie Pie and Spike followed the couple, she sang a song.

It's Date Helpers time!

C'mon, grab your friends,

We'll help many couples

To have a good time.

With Pinkie Pie the Pony

And Spike the baby Dragon,

Helping is really fun,

It's date helpers time!

"Very catchy, Pinkie!"

"Thanks, Spike!

"Look, they're sitting next to that tree!"

"I see some bushes nearby to hide, let's go before they turn and see us!" They hurried and managed to hide just before Fluttershy turned to their direction.

"What is it, Fluttershy?" Twilight called when she found the Pegasus looking back.

"I thought I heard something…"

"Really? I didn't hear anything."

"It was my imagination then." Fluttershy said before turning back to Twilight. "Umm, nice place, Twilight."

"I knew that you would like it! It's one of my studying spots; it's calm and I can see beautiful critters around. Peaceful and quiet."

"Really? How didn't I find this place before? I'll come more often to see those critters you're talking about!"

"I know you'll enchant them, you always do! As you did it with me…" the Unicorn blushed hard. Fluttershy glanced to her, blushing too.

"Twilight… you're really sweet." The bookworm pony giggled a bit, but then, silence. Both mares were looking anywhere but themselves.

"That's our cue!" Pinkie Pie whispered to Spike. "We have to do something and quick!"

"What do we do?!" the party pony looked at her friend, worried.

"I don't know! Look around!" Spike and Pinkie Pie looked at their surroundings and, then, the baby dragon pointed to the tree next to the couple. "Look over there! There are a lot of butterflies on that tree! If we scare them, they will fly away-"

"Creating a romantic scenery, good thinking, Spike!"

"But, how do we scare them?" Pinkie Pie looked around and found a rock.

"With this! Spike, throw it to the leaves."

"Got it!" Spike took the rock from the pink pony and aimed to the tree. "Here goes nothing!" he threw the rock and hit a branch, making the butterflies fly above Twilight and Fluttershy. "Yes!" the couple watched the butterflies above them with amazement.

"Beautiful…" the shy Pegasus said and gazed back at Twilight, who was still hypnotized by the butterflies; watching them in awe. Fluttershy smiled and quietly got closer to her date. Eventually, she was right next to her and rested her head on Twilight's whiter. Twilight gasped and gazed at Fluttershy; the Pegasus had her eyes closed, she was smiling and blushing. The Unicorn smiled as well and nuzzled her forehead with her nose.

"Fluttershy …"

"Hmm?"

"You're beautiful…"

Fluttershy opened her eyes and looked at Twilight. "Th-Thank you, y-you too." the Unicorn smiled and rested her head on the back of Fluttershy's neck, closing her eyes. Fluttershy blushed surprised before smiling and resting her eyes too.

Meanwhile, Pinkie, Spike and Angel were watching the scene.

"We did it!" the party pony said, whispering. "They like each other! Their date was a success!"

"I don't think their date is over yet." Spike spoke. "Not until they go home. We could still do something, just to make sure they have a perfect date."

"But, what? I could sing a song but they must not learn that we're here. Angel, where are you going?!" Angel bunny left the bushes and headed to an unknown location.

"Where is he going?"

"I don't know, Spike." Minutes later, Angel Bunny returned with a bunch of rabbits following him.

He lead them to the couple and quickly hid with Pinkie and Spike. "What did you do?" the Bunny replied Pinkie Pie by pointing at Twilight and Fluttershy, who were now surprised that they were surrounded by bunnies.

"What the…? Where did they come from?" Twilight said as one of the bunnies was happily hopping in front of her.

"I don't know, but they are so cute! They want some attention. But, that's weird, they don't normally go looking for ponies." Fluttershy said as she petted a rabbit. "Try it Twilight, it feels great!" Twilight softly patted the head of the bunny that was asking for her attention and it stood still, enjoying the patting.

"You're right. It does feels great!" Twilight began to pet the bunny properly and it let her do so. It was also enjoying it.

"These bunnies want love, Twi, let's give it to them!" The Unicorn nodded and let the rest of the bunnies to rest on her. Fluttershy watched her. Twilight did it, she made the Pegasus fall for her. Fluttershy quietly embraced her with one of her wings. The unicorn rose her head and turned her head to find Fluttershy romantically gazing at her. Twilight returned that gaze and cuddled more against her date.

"Now, it's a perfect date!" Spike whispered.

"Yes, you can see that they are crazy for eachother! Good idea, Angel!" The Bunny proudly crossed his paws by Pinkie's statement.

"Now, when do we leave, Pinkie?"

"After they leave so we don't interrupt them."

The couple decided that it was time to go after sunset.

"I think it is time to go, Twi."

"Yes, you're right." Fluttershy stood up and walked a bit before noticing that her date wasn't following her.

"Twilight?"

"I'll be there in a minute!" Twilight said before walking close to the bushes where Pinkie, Spike and Angel were hiding. "Thanks for the help, guys!" she whispered before heading to where Fluttershy was.

"How did she know that we were here?" Pinkie spoke.

"I don't know, but, now I won't have to hurry up to the library since she knows I'm not sleeping." Spike added.

"Twilight, I had a wonderful time. Thank you so much for the date." Fluttershy said once they arrived at her cottage.

"No, thank you for giving me a chance. I like you so much. I really want to do this more often."

"We will, because I like you too." Twilight grinned and hugged Fluttershy.

"Oh, Fluttershy, you have no idea how much I wanted to hear you say that." the Pegasus hugged her back. A couple of minutes passed before Twilight broke the hug and excitedly looked at Fluttershy. "We should tell our friends tomorrow!"

"I think so, as long as you are the one to say it."

"Deal!" Both mares stared at each other's eyes for a while before Twilight, hesitatingly, kissed Fluttershy's cheek. "Good night!" She said before leaving. Fluttershy stood still, touching the place where she was kissed. She felt her heart racing and her cheeks warm and, then, she smiled.

"Good night, Twilight." she said before getting inside her cottage.

* * *

><p><strong>As I half promised, the sequel to my "Love Letters" one-shot! :D<strong>

**This story was part inspired by the "Feeling Pinkie Keen" episode, as I'm sure you noticed XD**

**Also, can you guess what inspired me for Pinkie's song? :)**

**Also, it has been a while since I wrote a fic a romance fic where TwiShy is the main focus. This is something for my TwiShy readers who are missing all the TwiShy in my Rarixie fics, which is kind of sad because it's the best romance I wrote until now. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed it! ^_^**

**Thanks for reading and for your comments!**


End file.
